Hämnden är ljuv
by Jo-B Lovegood
Summary: Uppföljare till "Kärlek gör ont": Allt är bra mellan Harry och Draco, men en dag precis innan sommarlovet kommer en man till Hogwarts. Han söker upp Harry med ett oväntat erbjudande. HP/DM Övergiven för tillfället, checka min profil för andra uppdat.
1. Oväntat besök

**HEJHEJ!!!**

**ÄNTLIGEN blev den färdig... *puh...* Det tog ett tag att få till en bra början och jag är ledsen att det tog en sådan tid, hoppas att ni kan förlåta mej... -_-'**

**Jaja... Jag kom på storyn för ett par veckor sen, och ville testa att skriva den. Vet ej riktigt hur det kommer att sluta så ni får gärna komma med idéer om ni har, det blir spännande för mej med XD**

**Hoppas ni gillar den ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Oväntat besök**

Stolen han satt på kändes hårdare än vanligt, eller så var det bara som han inbillade sig. Det var nog bara den obehagliga känslan i magen som gjorde att allt kändes annorlunda. Ungefär en kvart tidigare hade professor McGonagall kommit och hämtat honom mitt under lektionen i Försvar mot svartkonster. Hon hade fört honom till sitt kontor och sagt att han skulle vänta där tills hon kom tillbaka. Han önskade att hon hade förklarat vad som hände innan hon gick iväg, men det hade hon inte gjort och nu satt han där och visste inte vad som skulle hända. Efter en stund, som kändes som en evighet hörde han röster utanför. McGonagall verkade orolig, men den andra rösten, som han kände igen men inte kunde placera, lät säker och lugn.

"Var det verkligen en bra idé att komma så här plötsligt? Han vet ingenting än, det kan komma som en chock för honom..."

"Jag är säker på att allt kommer att ordna sig, jag kan prata med honom om du vill"

"Om ni bara hade sagt till i förväg hade jag kunnat göra det, är det ens säkert att han kommer gå med på det?"

"Jo, det tror jag nog. Om man tänker efter hur det nu ligger till..." En kort paus.

"Jaja, som du vill..." Dörren öppnades långsamt av McGonagall som kom kom in genom dörren, men ingen var med henne. Hon gick förbi honom och satte sig vid sitt skrivbord utan ett ord. Han kollade upp på henne, och hon såg tillbaka på honom som om hon ville att han skulle börja.

"Jo, ehm... Professorn? Varför har du tagit hit mig?" Hennes läppar var hårt sammanbitna som de brukar vara när hon inte var särskilt glad.

"Jo, läget är detta, Mr Potter, att tidigare idag fick jag besök av en herre. Han sade att han gärna ville träffa dig, han sade att det gällde hans son"

"Och vem var det då?"

"Han är faktiskt alldeles utanför dörren, om du vill kan jag kalla in honom så att ni kan talas vid" Harry blev bara mer och mer förvirrad.

"Visst, men varför vill han träffa mig?"

"Jag tror det är bättre om han själv förklarar den delen, det var trots allt hans idé alltihop." Hon reste sig upp ur stolen, "Ska jag?" frågade hon och gjorde en gest mot dörren. Han nickade. Hon gick fram till den och öppnade.

"Ni är välkommen in för att förklara för honom vad som händer" Hon backade in i rummet och in klev en man som Harry mycket väl kände igen, det gick inte att ta fel på hans smala ansikte och långa, blonda hår. Han log, när han sog ner på honom.

"Goddag, Harry" sade Lucius samtidigt som han såg ut att leta efter något i ficken. Harry fick inte fram ett ord, det kändes som om en stor klump hade fastnat i halsen. Varför ville Lucius träffa honom? Då slog en hemskt tanke honom.

"Jo, du undrar förstås varför jag är här och vill träffa... dig"

"Öhm, jo...jag..." Han såg på McGonagall som hade vänt sig bort.

"Om jag har förstått det hela rätt bor du just nu hos din farbror, hans fru och deras son, som du inte trivs så bra hos. Men ändå måste du återvända dit varje sommar, alltså om ett par dagar nu tror jag. Stämmer inte det?"

"Jo, det är sant, men var vill du komma med detta? Vad har det förresten med din son att göra?"

"Jag har hört att ni kommer ganska bra överens" Paus. "Har du någonsin funderat på att testa någonting nytt en sommar?"

"Du menar att jag skulle... hos er... i sommar?"

"Inte bara denna sommaren. Jag tänkte, att om det är okej för dig, kan du flytta in hos oss permanent. Vad tycker du om det? Jag kan skicka ett brev och förklara för dem om du vill" Det kändes som om hela världen var på väg att gå under, varför skulle han vilja ha hem Harry till sig. Ända tills denna stund trodda han att Lucius alltid hade hatat honom. Eller var det bara plan på att kunna hämnas för vad som hade hänt med Draco? Han kunde väl inte ha fått reda på det?

"Jag tror att jag lämnar er här här en stund, ensamma" McGonagall vände sig om och gick mot dörren. Klumpen i halsen blev större. Plötsligt hörde han fler röster utanför kontoret:

"Vad gör ni här, om jag får fråga?"

"Vi tänkte vänta på Harry, professorn"

"Vad är det förresten som har hänt?"

"Det är inget som angår er. Om ni vill vänta på honom får ni vara helt tysta, han kommer nog vilket ögonblick som helst"

"Nå, vad säger du?" Harry vände snabbt på huvudet och tittade upp i Lucius ansikte. "Allt du behöver göra är att skriva under här"

Ett par minuter senare öppnades dörren och Harry och Lucius kom ut genom den.

"Hur blir det nu?" frågade McGonagall när hon såg dem. Harry såg att både Rons och Hermiones ansikten såg väldigt förvånade ut. Han kollade snabbt åt ett annat håll för att slippa möta deras blickar.

"Jag skickar en uggla till hans farbror ikväll. Han behöver bara packa sina grejer som vanligt, jag och min fru har redan fixat allting" Hon nickade med en besvärad min.

"Ja, då så. Adjö, Mr Malfoy" Han vände och gick ner mot entréhallen och hon vände sig mot dem "Så, du hörde, Mr Potter. Vad väntar ni på, ni har väl saker att fixa, nu när det bara är ett par dagar innan sommaren börjar"

Dörren slogs igen framför näsorna på dem och alla vände sig om mot Harry för en förklaring.

* * *

**NÅÅÅ?? Vad tyckte ni?? Jag ska genast börja på nästa del ;)**

**Jag har fått kommentarer som ber om mer ** ... Förlåt mej om jag är lite efterbliven, men ja vet inte vad det betyder... (?.?) Förklara gärna så att jag kan lägga till det XD**

**Tack på förhand!!! Blir jätteglad av era REVIEWS så snälla fortsätt! Du kan bli den första att kommentera denna story ;D**

**På återseende - Jo-B**


	2. Resan dit

**Hallå!**

**I'm back again och har ett till avsnitt med mej! Jag har haft turen att få 1 REVIEW! (Som dessutom svarade på min fråga. Tackar! Tackar!)**

**E det de bästa ni kan?? Ni vet att det går fortare att skriva om ni skickar fler!! XD Jag behöver dem verkligen...**

**Jaja, hur ska det gå nu då?? Kommer han trivas?? Läs vidare och se ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Resan till Malfoys herrgård**

Harry hade gömt sitt huvud under kudden. Han tänkte fortfarande på deras reaktioner: Hermione hade försökt komma på bra saker med situationen, vilket inte funkade så bra eftersom Ron hela tiden hade kommit med kommentarer som "Varför skrev du ens på? Hur kunde du vara så dum" "Nu ska du stå ut med dem halva livet" och så vidare. Han förstod inte riktigt själv vad som hade flugit i honom, men det hade varit något i Lucius röst som varit väldigt övertygande. Tänk om han hade använt någon förtrollning för att övertyga honom. Nu var det i alla fall försent att ändra sig.

Dagarna flöt långsamt förbi och tillslut kom den dag som de alla hade väntat på._ Det kan i alla fall inte bli värre än Dursleys..._ tänkte han uppmuntrande för sig själv medan han såg ut på träden som virvlade förbi. Han satt tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och Neville.

"Är det verkligen sant att du ska flytta in hos Malfoy-familjen? Denna sommaren? Harry?" Neville hade ställt denna fråga tre gånger den senaste halvtimmen.

"Ja, det är fortfarande sant, det har inte ändrats" sade han besvärat, men fortsatte att stirra ut genom fönstret.

"Wow, hur kunde du gå med på det?"

"Det kan inte precis vara värre än Dursleys..."

"Harry, det är faktiskt Malfoy vi snackar om! Före detta Dödsätare? Kommer du ihåg?" Hermione hade lagt sig i deras samtal.

"Tack för upplysningen, det hade jag glömt" Dörren till kupén öppnades så snabbt att alla hoppade till, Neville föll ner från sätet.

"HARRY, FÖR HELVETE! HUR LÅNGT TÄNKTE DU GÅ?!! DE ÄR FAKTISKT MALFOYS!!" skrek Ginny i ansiktet på honom. Det verkade som om hon hade fått höra den underbara nyheten och såg smått galen ut där hon stod med sitt rödflammande hår i dörröppningen. Hon påminde en aning om Ron när hon gjorde sådär. Tydligen hade hon inte alls gillat idén...

"Tack, jag höll på att glömma igen. Något annat som ni vill berätta innan vi är framme?" Ron kämpade för att hålla tillbaks flinet lekte i mungipan.

"Så det är alltså sant?" Ytterligare två rödhåriga huvuden hade dykt upp i dörröppningen och kikade in på dem. "Vi hörde från Lee, han hade hört det från någon annan..." sade Fred.

"...men vi trodde först inte det var sant. Han sade att Lucius hade adopterat dig" fortsatte George. Neville kom upp på sin plats igen.

"Gör inte det er till syskon? Du och Draco menar jag..." Harry gömde ansiktet i sina händer.

"Var inte ledsen, det går nog bra ska du se" fortsatte Fred med ett flin, medan tvillingarna satte sig ner på var sin sida om honom.

"Ja, du har ju börjat komma riktigt bra överens med den där Draco, har jag hört" Ginny rodnade och Harry tittade snabbt upp.

"Kan ni vara snälla att sluta prata om det? Här? Där alla kan höra?"

"Skäms du?" Flinen i deras ansikten bara växte. Ginny sparkade till Fred. Hermione tycktes ha fått nog och tryckte ut dem båda ur kupén.

"Så, ja. Upp med hakan," sade hon och försökte le uppmuntrande, "du kommer nog trivas jättebra där"

Tåget stannade. De var tillslut framme och Harry trodde att han skulle svimma. På vägen ut dunkade Ron honom i ryggen och sade, med ironi i rösten:

"Ha de bra, _hoppas_ vi ses nästa år"

"Jättekul.." muttrade han tillbaka medan han vinkade till Hermione och hela familjen Weasley. Mr och Mrs Weasley såg oroliga ut, men vinkade tillbaka. Harry tittade runt men såg inte skymten av varken Lucius eller ens någon som liknade honom. _En bra början, _tänkte han bedrövat, _jag kan inte ens hitta dem, jag får kanske sova över på tågstationen en natt..._

Han kände en hand på axeln och vände sig snabbt om. Det var Draco.

"Jo, mina... öhm... våra föräldrar kommer inte hit, vi blir hämtade av vår husalf. Han tar väskorna när vi transfererar oss hem"

"Jaha..." Draco verkade tycka situationen var en aning lustig, men man kunde se blandade känslor i hans ögon. "Vad..." började Harry igen, men blev avbruten.

"Åh, där är han" Harry vände sig om igen och följde efter Draco mot en ganska ful liten figur med slokande öron och stora ögon som stirrade ogillande på Harry. Dobby var minst tio gånger sötare. Husalfen tog deras väskor, medan de försökte få fram trollstavarna så diskret som möjligt, vilket inte var det lättaste. Efter en stund lyckades de hitta en ganska avskuren plats och förberedde sig. Han viftade snabbt på staven och det kändes nästan genast som ett hårt slag i magen och han fick ingen luft. Sedan kände han mark under fötterna och plötsligt kunde han andas igen. Harry kollade upp. Draco såg inte ett dugg besvärad ut, han var nog ganska van vid det här laget.

"Ska vi gå in då? Han kommer nog snart med våra väskor" sade Draco. De började gå mot en stor port. Harry kollade runt i det som verkade vara deras trädgård och såg ett par påfåglar strosa runt. Hans blick fastnade på Draco igen, han var precis på väg att knacka på dörren. Knackningen ekade i hela hallen innanför och de väntade.

* * *

**Nå, vad tyckte ni?? R&R!! **

**Tackar på förhand! Jag försöker få ut nästa del så snart som möjligt!**

**- Jo-B**


	3. En välkomstpresent

**Hej på er igen!**

**Det var ganska svårt att skriva denna delen (av någon konstig anledning) de va därför det tog lite tid :P**

**Hoppas, hoppas, hoppas att ni gillar den XD **

**PS. ska försöka få ut nästa snart, det är lättare nu när de e lov :D**

**

* * *

**

**En välkomstpresent**

Dörren öppnades av en lång, smal kvinna med ljusblonda lockar som hängde ner på ryggen. Harry kände genast igen Dracos mamma, Narcissa. Hennes gråblå ögon, som var väldigt lika Dracos, tittade först på Draco och sedan vidare på Harry. Hon studerade honom en stund innan hon äntligen öppnade munnen:

"Välkomna hem, mina barn" Harry stelnade till, han hade för ett ögonblick helt glömt bort varför de var här.

"Hej, mamma" sade Draco och gav henne en snabb puss på kinden.

"Hej" sade Harry men hade ingen aning om vad han skulle göra sedan.

"Det räcker med en kram första gången" sade hon och sträckte fram sina armar. Harry gick långsamt fram till henne och kramade henne. Om man hade jämfört den med Mrs Weasleys kram var den ganska stel, men han försökte att inte tänka på det och påminnas om att han lika väl hade kunnat vara hos dem just nu. De backade isär och hon gav honom ett svagt leende. "Draco, kan du visa Harry hans rum, är du snäll? Det är precis det till vänster om ditt"

"Okej" Han gick upp för trappan, med Harry tätt i hälarna. När de var uppe gick han in i sitt rum. Det var ganska stort, till och med större än det Dudley hade. Ett stort fönster fanns precis mittemot dörren, men ändå var det ganska mörkt i rummet. Vid fönstret stod en säng med ett ljusgrönt draperi för, som mycket väl hade räckt till två personer. På en sida av sängen stod en stor byrå och på andra sidan en lång spegel och en stor garderob med snidade mönster, som, upptäckte Harry när han såg närmare, föreställde små ormar och andra magiska varelser som jagade varandra i cirklar. Han backade undan från den och såg att hans koffert stod precis bredvid och skulle just börja packa upp sina saker när han hörde en ljudlig knackning på dörren.

"Kom in" sade han, och Narcissa öppnade dörren. Deras blickar möttes.

"Kvällsmaten serveras vid sju nere i matsalen" sade hon, "och eftersom det är vår första kväll tillsammans har jag lagt fram lite mer passande kläder på din säng som du kan ta på dig. Hoppas du trivs i detta rummet, de andra är inte lika.. ehm... hemtrevliga, förstår du"

"Ja, okej. Jag tycker det är jättefint här, tänkte bara packa upp lite först" svarade han.

"Vad bra. Kom inte försent sedan bara, klockan ringer ungefär kvart i sju, så är det lättare för alla att hålla koll på tiden" Hon gick och stängde dörren efter sig.

Harry packade snabbt upp det lilla han hade med sig och gick sedan fram till sängen för att se på kläderna han skulle ha på sig. Han höll upp dem framför sig och granskade dem. Klädnaden hon hade lagt fram var mörkt scharlakansröd med svarta kanter och hög krage, med en lång kappa med matchande färger och ett par höga svarta stövlar till som stod på golvet framför sängen.

Han bytte snabbt om och till sin lättnad satt klädnaden ganska bra. Ett scharlakansrött pannband fanns också till, som han motvilligt tog på sig och försökte desperat kamma till håret lite, vilket var ganska hopplöst. _Det måste snart vara dags, _tänkte han medan han satte sig på sängkanten för att vänta. Han blev plötsligt ganska nervös när han tänkte över saken, kvällsmaten här kunde ju inte alls vara som dem hemma hos Weasleys, och Harry visste inte alls hur han skulle uppföra sig. För att slippa tänka på den saken, tog han ännu en titt runt om i rummet, och såg att det låg något på byrån som han inte hade sett innan. Det var en liten silverask med grönt mönster på. En liten lapp med en snirklig signatur låg ovanpå. Harry tog upp och läste den:

_En välkomstgåva till Harry, som ny medlem i familjen Malfoy. Vi skulle uppskatta om du ville använda den ikväll på våran första middag tillsammans. Kärleksfulla hälsningar, din far._

_Det var väl snällt, _tänkte han och öppnade asken. Där inuti, på en bedd av grönt sammets-tyg, låg en liten medaljong. Den var helt i silver och hade små konstiga inskriptioner över nästan hela dess yta. Harry förstod inget av det, men tänkte att det måste ha varit något gammalt utdött språk som ingen pratade längre och tog på sig den. Han kände att den hemska känslan i magen försvann lika snabbt som den hade kommit och kände sig inte alls så dålig till mods som innan. Nu var det en till som knackade på dörren, samtidigt som han hörde klockan utanför.

"Kom in" sade han igen. Denna gången var det Draco som öppnade dörren och klev in i rummet. Han hade en ljusgrön lång klädnad, kanterna var prydda med broderier i silvertråd och även han hade matchande mantel och stövlar. Hans ljusblonda hår var uppsatt i en hästsvans i nacken med ett silverband. Han log.

"Förlåt om jag stör, men jag skulle bara se hur långt du hade kommit" sade han och gick fram mot Harry. "Det är bara en kvart kvar nu"

"Ja, jag hörde det. Jag är färdig nu" sade han. Harry såg rakt in i hans ögon och han kände hur hans kinder blev varma. Draco sträckte fram sin hand och tog tag i medaljongen. Han stod och tittade på den en stund, och sade sedan:

"Vad är det här? Var fick du den ifrån?"

"Din... jag menar pappa gav den till mig som en välkomstpresent, han skrev en lapp med"

"Jaha..." Han såg ut att fundera över det en stund, men försökte nog dölja det, eftersom han snabbt bytte samtalsämne. "Vi borde nog gå ner nu, så att vi inte kommer försent" Han släppte medaljongen och vände sig om för att börja gå mot dörren och Harry följde efter. Han stängde dörren efter sig och de började gå ner för trapporna.

* * *

**NÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ??? R&R!!! Jag vill fortfarande ha idéer till fortsättningen, för jag vet inte själv riktigt hur det kommer sluta ;P**

**Bara en viktig sak till innan jag avslutar detta avsnitt: Bara så ni vet, som det ser ut nu så kommer relationen mellan Harry och Draco inte vara huvudämnet i denna FF, så snälla förvänta er inte för mycket mellan dem. Men jag ska ändå försöka få in lite mer om dem! XD Så nu vet ni ;)**

**Ha de bra till nästa gång! - Jo-B**


End file.
